Neutral or Not
by Tsuykull
Summary: Naruto, got trapped into a dimension because... He forgot that he did not have any power to travel dimensions, when he sealed Kaguya into himself. Being the kitsune-like man he was. He joins the Yokai faction later. (Issei with usual harem.)(Naruto x Kunou)
1. Andromeda

AN:This is my first story, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own DXD or Naruto.

* * *

Neutral. That he was. He just didn't care. The world around him could burn for all he cared. It just wasn't his business. He spent his days writing, sketching, and drawing. He just wrote and wrote. Wasting and waiting his days. He was just trying to live his life. Just waiting for his final breath. He just missed his home.

But he could not go back. He just barely missed the chance to go back, but then he decided to live a peaceful life.

He was also going to school, he numbed his depression through unequal stress and things he enjoyed. He was still a virgin, and he respected it, if he had a girl he liked. He loved nature, he always did. But even if he had depression, he heard his comrades calling out to him, giving him advice, and made him remember the times they had together.

The people around him sometimes had otherworldly energies, but he ignored them like they were pebbles on the road. He owned an apartment, it was also covered with paintings about nature, his friends, or his village...

* * *

 ***Kring-Kring-Kring***

He shut off the alarm, taking care to not destroy it. He ruffled his hair from the stress of sleep being cut off short. He stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, putting the paste on the brush, then he used it. He thought of his now pathetic life. He shrugged. Not caring at all. He never forgot, and he always forgave. Kaguya was just devastated, leaving him here to die, just because he made her remember about her two sons. So he was the one who made the mistake.

Taking a shower. Then dressing up for school, always automatic. Taking his art materials and sketch book. He made for school.

He walked down the street, headphones in his ears, hands in his pockets. He ignored everybody, looking just at the scenery. Birds flocked on his head. Using his wild blonde mane of hair. He passed the gate, through the hall, and to the homeroom, exactly when the bell rang. Then the teacher went babbling.

 **Time Skip - Lunch Time**

He exited out to the little patch of trees using the back entrance, Lunch time was half an hour. So he had plenty of time to meditate.  
Taking a deep breath, he did all kinds of meditation. Doing every one, until 29 minutes. Where he calmly made his way to his next class. But took many seeds of Japanese Wisteria. Then proceeded to eat them. Making people widen their eyes in shock and worry. Many came to his side. But he waved them off.  
Saying that he was very resistant to poison.

After school, he came to the forest, walking through and eating many berries, seeds, and plants. Edible, or poisonous. Until he got into the heart of the forest.  
Meditating, sensing everything in a 10 mile radius to only include Kuoh. Devils, Yokai, and anything, including humans. His mind tracking every single one of them, monitoring what they were doing, and more.

He continued this for 10 hours, until he got up and strolled to his apartment to eat and sleep. However, he found his perverted classmate, Issei, and a Fallen Angel, with the energy signal of Rias, close behind them. Probably waiting for a dramatic but subtle entrance. With her was a set of chess pieces, but they were also missing some pieces. Known as a Peerage, and as he saw her in the foliage, waiting for the fallen angel to make her move. She was playing with a PSP (or the devil equivalent).

He watched, ignoring the shocked stare of Rias, and her not so subtly hidden peerage. And taking his sketchbook, sketching everything in his sight. Even the energies in the air. Making notes. And writing in a notepad for continuing his godfather's legacy of porn books. He was not perverted, no. He was just nostalgic.

* * *

As Issei Hyoudou made his way down a street with a smile as bright as the setting sun, hand in hand with his new girlfriend, his cheeks began to flush with a nervous energy when the sweet, innocent girl he was beginning to fall in love with led him to a deserted park with a rather naughty and inviting smile that sent his little brother into overdrive.

He never even knew that she could smile like that and the gap between her naughty side and her usually more reserved side was more than a little arousing.

As the two of them sat side by side on the edge of a little fountain with a certain comfortable silence, their lips drew closer and closer with every passing second, never losing sight of each other's gaze as if their eyes could peer (pffftt) deep into each other's soul when Yuuma whispered in his ear seductively, "Will you do something for me, Issei-kun?"

"Wha-wha-what is it?"

Of course, that was the point at which he discovered something else he didn't know about innocent little Yuuma Amano.

"Will you die for me?"

Turning her hand into a clawed paw before she tried to strike his heart with it. Succeeding, making a large gash. Dropping, Issei knew he was going to die. But made his last wish, "I want to see a beautiful girl." Almost as if someone heard him, a crest solidified and Yuuma, knowing she was outnumbered, escaped.

He saw the most beautiful girl in his school, known as Rias Gremory. He closed his eyes, dying peacefully because he got his wish.

Rias, cautiously looked at Naruto turning a page from his sketchbook, preferably sketching them. Taking 3 pawns, she placed it onto Issei. But Issei's body did not accept it, she repeated with 5, still not working. Frustrated, Rias took 8 pawns and put them on Issei. When she saw it glow, she knew it worked.

Realizing that it was now finished, Naruto left, thinking about today.

* * *

AN: This was my first time doing this. So... I was thinking about a Naruto x Kunou pairing.


	2. Antlia

AN: I have been playing games lately, and also, I am loving a game called Epistory : Typing Chronicles.

I am NOT making a harem, even if I love harems, I adore loyalty. I am a patriot, I would do anything for my country, even if I have to go through hell and farther.

Also, I hinted that Naruto kept track of everybody in Kuoh, including Issei and co. Thus making him know of the 'supernatural'. And why would he risk having a political incident.  
I need a beta reader. And give me reviews to actually shape the story and prevent me from getting writer's block.

 **This is strictly Naruto x Kunou**

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DXD. The OOCness of Naruto will decrease later.

* * *

Taking a gun out of a seal, Naruto inspected it, remembering that the one he took it from, called it a sacred gear, before he became unconscious. And that was when he took it from the guy. He just left him there, thinking that the guy would just wake up. As he scratched his head in confusion, until he modified it's energy signature with his chakra, eliminating anything conscious inside the orb of power. Making it his, he realized that it had a swordlike form whe

n given energy. So he modified it into a sword-war scythe hybrid. Where the usual pole, was now the sword, and the leather handle had orange accents, it was below the fauchard like blade.

All of it had an outline of orange...

Laughing at himself, Naruto continued to modify the weapon, eventually calling it, Orange Ramen Slicer... definitely not because he used it to make ramen. While he was modifying his Totally Awesome God Orange Ramen Slicer: TAGORS for short. A strange thought happened to pass by; Why didn't he still paint his school orange... He was a prankster damn it! Even if politics will kick his ass later, he needed to prank every faction. Starting with a communist uprise in the grim reaper faction of Hades. And for the devil faction was... Naruto starts laughing like a maniac, and chanting all of his future pranks. Until he suddenly turned in a breakneck speeds to his art materials before painting the situation of Rias and Issei. Before taking a notepad for future pornos. And then giggling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

To be truthful, Naruto expected that seeds of poisonous plants were not delicious, that's why he ate them... Imagine his surprise when they tasted like honey... maybe because he was a sage?  
When he realized that 11 days exactly when Issei died and became a devil, he didn't take any paintings of humorous situations inside their old little club. That was when he sensed a moderate energy sign entering the town. It wasn't tainted, it was possibly holy. A sacred gear user perhaps? And apparently, Issei bumped into _her._ Laughing inside, got up and patted himself down, and then tree hopping to the location of Issei to spy on them.

Taking a step forward, suddenly Naruto created a clone and threw him 10 meters forward, then using kawarimi and then proceeded to tree hop...

When he got there, he saw them being lovey-dovey. And Issei was actually not being that much of a pervert! Naruto looked at the sky in shock, thinking that Trihexa was actually released. Before sighing in relief when he saw nothing unusual. Taking his sketchbook, Naruto proceeded to sketch the scene, while making notes like: -Issei being a gentleman, shocking! and -Nun shows sign of attraction to Issei!  
Before coloring it, ohh he was going to give Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko a _shock_. Snickering, before taking an actual picture. And then wrote the measurements with his Byakugan. Taking his notepad, he began to draw Issei and the Nun naked. And when he looked to his left, he dropped out of the building. 'Pfft,' Naruto thought he actually saw the bishounen kissing an actual male.

-Time Skip-

How did it even get to this? Naruto asked himself. Here he was, in the abandoned church, looking at Issei and co, trying to save the nun before. He wanted to help, he really did, but he did not want any bad blood between him and any faction. So he just threw a Isobu-enhanced coral shuriken, and then quietly left.

* * *

While Koneko was fighting freed, Issei confronted Raynare. "Boost!" Issei charged, Raynare flew up with a sneer directed at Issei, making 2 spears of light, and then throwing it at Issei. Issei, who saw the spears, dodged the first while using his gauntlet to deflect the second. While Issei was distracted with the spears, she made 3 and threw them. Issei ducked under the first one while moving forward to escape the other two.

Frustrated, Raynare used her wings to make dozens little spikes and then threw them at Issei, who just ran for cover, until he and the recently arrived Kiba and Koneko look at a shuriken made out of coral. Deflecting all the spikes while also turning back to her and cutting off her left wings. Koneko, Kiba and Issei, prepared to finish her off, until a teleportation circle solidified and a barrier was made to keep out unwanted guests. And finally, Raynare teleported to wherever her allies are.

The Templars who were left behind, turned to them and charged, Issei boosted and promptly punched the muscled man, before the man kicked him in the shin, and used his other leg to axe kick him. But Issei quickly recovered and blocked with his sacred gear. But broke his hand in the process. Realizing his hand was practically useless, he kicked the Templar's groin, and punched the man's head with the other hand. But they didn't see the shuriken returning and quickly slice through the mans head, then turning to the Koneko's opponent and sliced him in half, and then suddenly dropped, Issei looked closer. Before the shuriken growled at him, with shark-like qualities. Which was sentient. Issei picked it(him) up and threw him to the last templar. Which made his muscles cut like paper in high pressured water. He was shredded in front of their eyes, Issei puked, Koneko turned green, and Kiba looked away.

They left with Asia, never to look back again.

* * *

AN: I will make 1 chapter a day. Yeah? I will make a spin-off where Naruto comes later in Volume 9.


	3. Rewrite that I scheduled to 16052018

Soo... I decided to cease this fic, in turn for a better planned rewrote one. I will plan thoroughly so I can be more satisfied. And it will be better. I will goal for 10k words in the new fic, I am dissatisfied with the start of this fic.


End file.
